


Good For You

by DRHPaints



Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [13]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rough Sex, Saturday Night Live References, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: After his girlfriend Delilah spends the entire night teasing him at a dinner party, Bill brings her back home for her punishment.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877902
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by whitemanshousewife on tumblr. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> For those who are curious, the title is from a song by the same name by Selena Gomez.

Sitting in the bathroom, Bill observed as Delilah continued to apply her makeup. Bill didn’t know why, but for some reason he found the process, the transformation, deeply satisfying to watch as her delicate ivory hands applied blushes, compacts, and colors over her features that were incredibly soft, yet somehow held an edge of severity. Delilah’s beauty was like playing with a leopard cub. Endearing and lovely, until you lost track of the time in her presence and forgot how dangerous she could be.

Smearing the blood red tint over her lower lip, Bill’s eyes traveled over the skin tight black dress she wore, the way her cleavage peeked out at him, the slit in the side exposing her creamy thigh.

“You’re wearing that?” Raising a prominent dark eyebrow, Bill crossed his strong arms.

Mouth parted so the colorfast lipstick could dry, Bill saw her exposed teeth as Delilah nodded. “Yes. Unless you’d rather see me in something else?”

Standing, Bill sighed heavily, then, coming up behind her, kissed the side of her neck that wasn’t draped in a fall of crimson waves, large hands fisting themselves in her plump ass and pressing her into the counter. “No, I like this one.”

Delilah chuckled, leaning into him and closing her eyes. “Good.” Looping her arm back around his neck, she caught Bill for a kiss. Bill noticed Delilah had a particular habit that both exhilarated and infuriated him. Mouth to his, she would push fervently, digging in her fingertips wherever they happened to be placed on his body at the time as she parted her lips. Only to sneak her tongue forward, give Bill’s the barest of brushes, and break away, her emerald eyes brimming with heat and challenge.

“There’s no time for that.” She murmured, scratching at the stubble under Bill’s chin and smiling. “If we don’t leave now we’ll be late.”

Drawing himself up to his full height, Bill furrowed his brow, head tilting and voice almost impossibly soft. “Are you trying to tell me what to do?”

Someone who didn’t know Bill, who hadn’t spent a night beneath those massive hands, who had no idea what it could be like to have his tall frame on top of you, all angry eyes and gritted teeth as Bill not led or pushed, but shoved you into oblivion under his ministrations; those people may have laughed at Bill’s delivery in that moment, thinking they knew the sweet comedy man’s cadence.

Those people would be wrong. And Delilah stared back into his cobalt eyes, somehow both a roaring flame and crystals of ice looking back as she slowly shook her head. “No.” Bill narrowed his gaze at her and, trying to keep the smirk from hopping to her lips, Delilah added. “ _Sir.”_

Bill just nodded, hand patting her ass. “You’re right. Let’s go.”

As Bill drove through one of those Los Angeles nights that made the skin slick with sweat, the humidity urging one to take off another layer, shed another garment, he thought over his time with Delilah.

When they first met, he thought her name was a joke. Surely, no parents could be cruel enough to bestow such a moniker on a woman who had to make her way through the world. But as time progressed, Bill found it more and more fitting.

Delilah was temptation incarnate. Voluptuous curves, groping hands, and a hungry mouth in which Bill lost himself, like a man who, after he’s entered the quicksand, decides to thrash violently, knowing he cannot escape and simply hoping to be consumed sooner rather than later.

They did things together Bill never thought possible. Hauling him into dressing rooms, restrooms, and coat checks, clawing fingers would summon him, and with a lifted leg and shifted panty, all concerns of intrusion floated from Bill’s mind as Delilah whispered, “ _Fuck me.”_

But what Bill enjoyed most of all was their time at home. Tearing into one another constantly, Bill would catch himself postponing meetings or rescheduling appointments, saying he couldn’t make it in. Truth being that he couldn’t get out of Delilah, hammering her into every wall, every steady surface of the house as though Bill’s fresh interior design required a mark of completed lust.

As of yet, he hadn’t found anything Delilah wouldn’t let him do, and sometimes Bill would, whether it be while he was stuck in the car during the interminable LA traffic or when he accidentally let his pondering wander in the writer’s room while someone else spoke, purposefully strain his mind trying to think up inventive things they could try together.

At first he was so timid. The memory made Bill smile. Delilah’s fingernails grazing his scalp as they lay in bed, playing with his hair, and she asked Bill about his fantasies.

“Oh, I, um…” Clearing his throat, Bill raised his sizable hands. “I just like having sex with gorgeous women, I guess. I don’t know.”

But Delilah’s shark-like face swam towards him, weaving closer until she went for his neck; kissing, licking, and nipping at the sensitive spot just below his ear as her fingers trailed downward to palm his soft cock. “Oh...come on.” Throaty voice reassuring and yet intimidating, Delilah moved against him. “ _Tell me.”_

Sapphire eyes shifting and fingers tapping nervously on a thick thigh, Bill bobbed his head. “Alright, um…” Delilah’s stare was calm, patient, expectant, and it only served to crank up Bill’s nerves in response. “So, I...I kind of like the idea of like...maybe.” Pausing, Bill’s nose flared and he swallowed. “Maybe...well,” Sighing, Bill held out his hands. “Okay, so you know how I told you about what it’s like on set sometimes?”

Delilah nodded. “Yeah, you said it feels like people think you’re too nice and so they get complacent, take advantage, stop listening to you.”

“Right.” Bill let his hands drop, only for them to crawl over themselves in his lap. “So...so I would kind of like to…” Lifting a vast shoulder, Bill’s voice was hardly above a whisper and his lips barely moved. “Boss you around. A little. Maybe.”

A wicked grin spread over Delilah’s fair features. “Definitely. Anytime.”

But saying is one thing, doing is quite another. Bill may have imagined similar scenarios for years, but when the time came, Delilah before him in a state of undress and looking at him curiously. It was more difficult than he realized.

Saying something like ‘ _get on your knees’_ without prefacing it with ‘ _hey, if it’s not too much trouble, could you…’_ and following it with ‘ _please? Thank you, that would be rad.’_ Offended his polite Midwestern sensibilities.

It didn’t help that Bill disliked his natural speaking voice. Flinty and nasal, Bill thought the last thing he sounded was authoritative. But Bill didn’t like to bring his other voices into the bedroom. One too many experiences with a woman brushing their lips to his ear when things were much too far along for him to bail and asking him to do his impression of whatever celebrity got them off scared Bill away from such things.

So when he nervously squeaked out his words, coming across much more like an apologetic request than a demand, and Delilah followed without hesitation, viridescent gaze locked into his own and breath hasty with desire, it encouraged Bill. And so he told Delilah to do something else. And another thing. Until here they were nearly a year later, and if he wanted to, Bill knew he could have control over virtually any aspect of her life within his walls.

Parking, Bill and Delilah approached the house and he rapped his knuckles on the door. In the brief moment before it opened. Delilah’s mouth went to Bill’s ear, breath hot and ticklish as she whispered, “ _All I can think about is sucking your cock.”_

Bill barely had time to register her words and wipe the expression of shock from his face before Fred greeted them, welcoming them inside. Bill was grateful his friends liked Delilah, but often he found their comments about her vaguely amusing. “Oh, she’s so nice!” Someone would exclaim, and instantly Bill’s mind flashed to the night before, internally trying to count just how many times his wide palm cracked over her ass, pulling her hair and snarling against her skin as he shouted. “ _You were naughty and deserve to be punished. Have you been bad? Huh?”_

Or someone would say, “Delilah’s so sweet, Bill. Kind of quiet though.” And Bill would grin, nodding as he remembered Delilah on all fours, screaming like a banshee as he pounded into her and she cried, “ _Harder! Harder!”_

Stepping through the foyer, Fred told them to help themselves to drinks and Delilah poured herself a glass of wine while Bill stuck with water. Delilah’s hand resting on his firm chest, she slid between Bill and the counter. “Excuse me,” Green eyes flicking up to meet his, her voice dropped so only he could hear. “ _Sir.”_

Tingling, Bill followed her to the dinner table and they took their seats. As per usual, the conversation was rife with reminiscences and laughter as they tucked into their meals. Fred was recounting how he used to prank call Seth whenever he knew he was particularly exhausted, when Bill noticed Delilah’s fingers tiptoeing across his thick thigh under the table.

Hand cupping the bundle of his crotch, Bill turned to her in alarm, but Delilah was absorbed in the recollection, apparently unaware of the actions of her own hand as Bill felt her fingers close around his soft cock.

Delilah tugged lightly and Bill cleared his throat, trying to focus on his chicken parmesan, but as he thickened and strained against the fabric of his pants, Bill clasped Delilah’s wrist, guiding her away.

Peeking at him through her eyelashes, a smirk played over her lips before Delilah returned to the conversation and Bill, clenching his teeth and causing every muscle in his sharp jaw to jump, forced himself to calm down.

Once the plates were cleared and they congregated in the living room, Bill waited for a lull in the conversation and got up to use the restroom. When he emerged, Delilah’s voluptuous form poised outside the doorway made him jump, clutching his chest. “Jeez, you scared me.”

“Is that right?” Swiveling in close, Delilah’s fingers danced up his torso, caressing his chest and expansive shoulders before winding into Bill’s short chestnut waves. “I’m sorry...”

Bill’s breath caught and his hands went to her waist as Delilah spun in his arms, buffing his groin with her round ass for a moment before arching back against him. “I didn’t mean to…”

Releasing the grip of his fingers, Bill closed his eyes and with a heavy sigh, shook his head. “Not here.”

Stepping back and frowning, Delilah bit her lip, tilting her head and drawing her fingers tantalizingly through her long scarlet hair. “Damn. I’ve never been very good at being patient.”

Strolling back to the others, Bill’s eyes were trained on her switching hips as they resumed their place on the couch. Delilah’s fingers toyed absently with the tiny tendrils at the base of his neck and Bill pressed back into her touch, the passage of her hands over his skin intoxicating as he repeatedly told himself to be present, to follow the conversation and enjoy the evening. 

But when Delilah got up later and went to the restroom, waiting for a raucous laugh to lean into Bill’s ear and whisper, “Check your phone” it was all over. Discreetly peeking, Bill saw a picture of Delilah standing before Fred’s mirror, black dress crumpled on the counter and bra unclasped, one arm bunched in her mass of auburn hair as her topless form stared back at him.

“ _Fuck_.” Bill whispered, grateful no one heard him as he replaced his phone in his pocket. But Bill was determined to stick it out. It had been far too long since the group got together and he wasn’t going to let his libido call the shots. 

So when the night came to a close, hugs and goodbyes all around, Bill purposefully kept his voice and conversation light in the car ride home. Though had Delilah peered closely she would’ve noticed his white knuckles on the steering wheel. “It was good to see everyone wasn’t it?” Bill chimed.

“Yeah, it’s always fun getting together with them.” Lulling her into casual chit chat, as they walked into the house Delilah pulled the pins from her hair. “You know, I should ask Natasha for that paella recipe, that was really—“

Shoving her to the wall, strong hands at Delilah’s hips, Bill glared down at her from his tall stature, lip curling.

“There he is.” Delilah laughed.

Narrowing his eyes, Bill pressed his pelvis into her. “Oh you think this is funny? Getting me hard in a room full of my friends, that’s some kind of joke to you?”

Delilah pouted her lips, green eyes challenging. “So what if I do?”

Hand snatching her chin, Bill angled Delilah’s neck to the side, a deep chuckle rumbling up from his chest. “Let’s see how fucking funny you think you are when I’m done with you.”

Wrapping a leg around him, Delilah lifted her hand to Bill’s broad shoulder, but he grasped her wrist, forcing it back down. Eyes aflame with dark blue fury, Bill’s jawline flickered as he snarled at her through gritted teeth. “Did I say you could fucking touch me?”

Holding her head firmly to the wall, Delilah blinked for want of nodding. “No, sir.”

Drawing close, Bill’s light pink lips worked next to her ear. “I didn’t think so.”

Movements swift, Bill dropped her face only to bunch Delilah’s skirt about her waist, yanking her panties to her ankles before grabbing both of her wrists and hoisting them high overhead, gripped between one of his wide hands.

Fingers between her legs, Bill wove through her slickness, tracing Delilah’s clit as he began rubbing his erection against her hip. “You think it’s funny? Huh? Turning me on and making me squirm, you like that?”

Rocking into Bill’s touch, Delilah’s tongue darted over her lips. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“You’re goddamn right.” Bill growled. “You’re gonna be so fucking sorry, Del.” Grinding with a frenzy, Bill’s wrist raced between her thighs and Delilah’s heels began to clatter on the floor as she shook and dropped against her pinned wrists. 

“ _Fuck! Yes! That feels so good! Don’t stop, Bill!_ ” 

Immediately Bill retracted his hand, snagging her chin again. “What’s that?” Voice low, dry, dangerous, Bill leaned in until their noses nearly touched. “Are you trying to tell _me_ what to do?”

“No, sir.” Delilah writhed, seeking the lost friction. “I just...I want…”

With one slow blink, Bill twisted her head in the other direction, tone dripping with disdain. “What is it you want, Del?”

“I...I just want to cum.” She swallowed, peering into his stormy blue eyes. 

Pursing his lips, Bill raised a prominent dark eyebrow. “And why should I let you?” Fingers ghosting down her neck, Bill traced Delilah’s collarbone. “I don’t think you deserve it after what you did today.”

“Please, sir.” Desperately trying to push into his touch, Delilah whined. “ _Please_ let me cum.”

Bill dipped in, mouth moving over her neck, stubble grazing Delilah’s cheek as he nipped at her ear. Hand inching below her navel, Bill extended a single finger, trailing over her swollen clit as he whispered to her ear, “ _No.”_

Breaking away, Bill dropped her wrists, fingers squeezing her face as his lip quivered. “Get on your goddamn knees.”

Delilah sank down obediently, breath shallow and eyes glued to Bill’s stern expression as he undid his belt. “You’re going to suck my cock.” Bill intoned, dropping his slacks to his ankles. “And if you do a good job…” Cupping her cheek, Bill narrowed his eyes. “Maybe, _maybe_ , I’ll make you cum. Now…” Thumb tracing her bottom lip, Bill’s breath caught in his chest with the weight of his desire. “Open that pretty mouth.”

Delilah’s blood red lips parted and Bill unearthed his thick cock, placing a hand on the back of her head to guard Delilah from the wall before striking forward. Buried deep in the recesses of her warm, wet throat, Bill groaned, other fingers clapped to her scalp as he began pummeling Delilah’s face.

Strings of saliva trailed from the corners of her lips as Bill drove into Delilah’s mouth, rolling his hips and panting. “ _Fuck, Del! Your mouth! Yes! Suck me! Fuck!_ ”

Resting his forehead to the plaster, Bill frantically humped, knees buckling a little as he whimpered. “ _Del! Yes! I love your throat! Fuck! So good!_ ” 

Sensing his balls tightening against his body, Bill’s fingertips dug into Delilah’s head and he stilled himself. Bill pulled loose from her mouth with such rapidity that Delilah pitched forward, webs of drool still connecting her to Bill’s erection. Twisting her hair into a knot, Bill hoisted Delilah to her feet, spinning her around and pinning her back to his chest with one firm arm.

“Come on.” Stepping out of his pants, Bill marched Delilah to the living room, bending her over the arm of the couch before wedging his foot between hers, kicking her legs apart. Hard cock in hand, Bill positioned himself at Delilah’s entrance and with a stern clap of flesh sheathed himself in one stroke.

Delilah gasped at the stretch and Bill snuck a hand between her and the couch, fiddling her clit feverishly as he started to pound. Pulling her back by the hair, Bill arched her back severely. “Is this what you wanted? Huh? You tease me all goddamn night. You just wanted to get fucked hard, didn’t you? _Didn’t you?”_ Bill shouted, slamming into her with such force he was scooting the couch across the carpet and had to keep stepping forward to maintain their connection.

“ _Yes, sir! Yes!_ ” Delilah cried. _“I love it! Fuck me!_ ”

Fingers fiddling her clit, Delilah began to flutter around Bill’s hammering cock, screaming and trying to push her ass back against him to get Bill impossibly deeper.

“Are you gonna cum for me, huh?” Bill bent his knees, determined to nail the cluster of nerves knotted within her as he mercilessly drove forward. “Am I gonna make you fucking cum? Are you gonna cum on my cock? Huh? _Huh?_ ”

Shaking and shouting, Delilah’s hands scrambled over the leather. “ _Yes, sir! Yes! I love your cock! I’m gonna cum! Fuck! FUCK!”_

Dropping her hair, Bill smacked Delilah’s ass with a vengeance. “Yeah, fucking cum for me! Do it, Del! Cum for me now! _Cum for me! CUM FOR ME!_ ” Bill roared and Delilah constricted around him, unholy noises of ecstasy ripping through her throat as her body seized and collapsed over the arm of the couch, nails clawing at the cushion.

Letting out an inadvertent whimper at the increased pressure, Bill’s hands clamped around Delilah’s hips. Pulling her against himself he rocketed forward. “ _Oh Del! Fuck! Yes! You’re gonna make me cum!_ ” High whines and breathy moans roiled in his chest as Bill folded over her, pelvis leaping and movements growing erratic as he panted a wet spot into the back of her dress.

“ _Yeah! Del! Fuck! I’m cumming! Fuck! FUCK!”_ Every muscle flexed, Bill’s mouth hung open in breathless silence for a moment before, with a shivering, almost pained whimper, his hips jumped, filling Delilah with hot cum and deflating against her sweaty body.

It took a couple of minutes for Bill to compose himself enough to stand, during which he tipped Delilah’s face up to meet his, mouths meeting and tongues knitting together in a languid, thoughtful kiss as his lengthy fingers combed through her auburn hair.

Rising, Bill lifted his boxers and gave Delilah’s ass a pat before flopping down on the couch. Delilah shimmied her skirt back down her hips, draping her legs over Bill’s lap as she rested her head on his firm chest and he tossed an arm around her.

“So…” Bill piped up after a couple of minutes of companionable silence. “Good dinner party.”

Smiling, Delilah reached up to cup Bill’s sculpted jaw. “Yeah. We’ll have to do it again sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
